Daremoga Shintarō o aishite誰もが慎太郎を愛して
by hime-chan57
Summary: Shintarō a neet has stopped going to school because of his phobia.He stopped going to school in 2 yrs until he was blackmailed to go to school by his mother. I suck at summaries. ShintaroxEverybody Main Pairing:Undecided
1. Yōyaku

**A/N:I don't own MCA nor kagerou Days and sorry for all the wrong grammars and other stuffs**

* * *

Summary:

Shintaro Kisaragi 18 yrs old and a in-coming 2nd year in school.

Shintaro was supposed to be graduated already but he stopped coming to school because of his Anthropophobia. He and his little sister has that phobia but his case is a lot worse...That's why he always stays in his room in other words he's a neet.

To him this days were the peaceful days in his life on front of the computer all day but what he doesn't know is these peaceful days will come to an end

* * *

**A/N:My Favorite Male Character in MCA is Shintaro that's why This will be ShintaroxAnyone. Ok this is a question for you all readers... you want me to add yaoi? will be the main ship here?(it has to be with shintaro) that's all...Please review! **


	2. Akai hebi gakkō e yōkoso part 1

**A/N:Thx for the reviews guys! It really cheered me up MCA is not mine! The reason I updated too long was because i didnt know what to write -_-' sorry for the wrong grammars BTW since someone wants shintaroxtakane first that's the first thing i did :D though they hate eachother**

* * *

_Normal PoV_

_"Wha-What?!" Shintaro shouted _

_"You heard me you need to go out of this dark room and go to school you've been stuck here for 2 yrs already"Shintaro's mom shouted at him as she toss to him a white sleeve uniform with a black and blue pants _

_"Mom It's too late I'm sure the enrollment date is already finish" Shintaro said as he placed the uniform beside him_

_"Don't worry Your sister took care of that~oh! i forgot! Silly me! Your going to school in the next 2 hours so...chop! Chop!" Shintaro's mother said as she opened Shintaro's door to leave _

_"But Mommm..." Shintaro said_

_"No Buts shintaro do you want me to destroy your computer?" She said as she glared at him_

_"Anything but that!" Shintaro cried as he hugged his precious computer_

_"then go to school" his mother said as she closed the door with a loud bang_

* * *

"Urgh its so hot" Shintaro said

He was walking to the school where his mother mentioned he really don't know the way he just followed the other peoples who wears the same uniform as him. He signed for the 27th time then suddenly he heard a loud shout coming from behind him

"GET OUTTA THE WAYYYYYY!"

Shintaro looked behind him when he saw a black haired girl with Pigtails on a skateboard Since shintaro hasn't gone out for 2 yrs. he had a very slow reaction it took alot of seconds to understand what's happening but when he finally register all what's happening the girl was already infront of him

_CRASH!_

Shintaro's conciousness began to drift away but he heard the girl shrieked and kept on telling him if he was ok

* * *

Shintaro woke up

the first thing he noticed is white and a...perfume?

"Hmm...Something smells good" Shintaro said as he sniffed on the air suddenly a voice suddenly spoke making him alarmed

"Eeeew What a creep" Shintaro looked at owner of the voice and saw the girl with the pigtails

"AH! You're that boy who crashed himself at me right?"Shintaro said

"WHAT?! I'M NOT A BOY I'M A GIRL!"the girl said as she gritted her teeth at him

"Eh~ really? sorry I didn't notice maybe bacause you were flat"Shintaro said as he looked away grinning

"Why you piece of..."the girl was a cut off when the door suddenly opened

"Takane-chan! you can't swear here!" a girl with long curly white hair and pink eyes wearing a lab coat over a light-blue dress(?) suddenly said as she lunged herself to the girl-Takane to close Takane's mouth

"Marry-sensei! I thought you were on a meeting?" Takane said as she got away from Marry

"It's because I heard from- who is that Takane-chan?"marry pointed at shintaro

"ah that's...what's your name?" Takane asked

"Kisaragi Shintaro" Shintaro said

...

"EHHH?! shintaro-san are you perhaps related to Momo-chan?!" Marry said as she jumped excitedly

"Huh?you know my sister?"Shintaro said

"so your siblings?! I need to report this to everyone!" Marry said as she ran outside

"Ehh~ so your Momo's brother? are you really sure that your related? I don't see a thing in common between you two?"takane said as she rose an eyebrow at shintaro

"I'm going to class"shintaro said as he stood up from the bed he looked at his surrondings and noticed he was in a clinic

"Ignoring me eh? you better thank me for bringing you here if it haven't been for me you have still been lying on the road"takane said as she followed shintaro

"It's your fault in the first place and why are you even following me anyways?"shintaro asked as they go to the board to look at the class where they got in

"I warned you to get out of the way and you didn't listen and I'm not following you I'm just looking what class am I" takane said as she searched for her name

"Ah found it" Shintaro and takane said at the same time

"2-B"they both said

...

"YOURE REALLY FOLLOWING ME AREN'T YOU?!"shintaro said as he accusingly point at takane

"WHAT?! WHO WANTS TO FOLLOW A GUY WHO SNIFFS AT THE CLINIC LIKE A CREEP?!"takane said as she too pointed accusingly at shintaro

"WELL I-"

"ehh~ what's this?"shintaro and takane looked at the owner of the voice and saw a blonde guy with cat eyes

"Oh It's you kano"takane said uninterested

"Taka-chan is so meannn~"kano pouted and looked at shintaro with a wide smile as shintaro gave an ackward smile

"Don't call me taka-chan you creep!"takane shouted

"Ah It's shintaro!"kano shouted as he lunged for a hug to shintaro with a peck on the cheek

* * *

**A/N: sooo...It turned into shintaka and shinkano...anyways this is only part 1...the next part I will focus on kuroshin and setoshin ayano will not appear for...i dunno...maybe until chapter 5? and thnx for the review guys! so... ! it's one of my motivations :3**


End file.
